


Sweet as Sugar

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, M/M, Sexual Content, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai finds some chocolates on his way to Kurogane's office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

There are rules in this world. Rules are made to be followed; hardly questioned and almost always followed. Kurogane had been raised by that motive, work by that motive and tried to teach the younger generations about that too so the world would be a safer place. But as he had come to realize, is that it doesn’t matter what you guides you follow or what you have been taught; at the Horitsuba academy; no one was safe and no one knew it better then the gym teacher himself. Such a day though occurred just before Valentine’s day when he made a mistake of leaving a certain teacher alone for too long. Far too long.

Fai had been wandering the halls during his free period and well he couldn’t help himself when he had found a small candy dish filled with red foil wrapped chocolates. Taking a large handful he began popping the small chocolates into his mouth on his way to greet his favorite coach.

Kurogane was in his office; trying to file out some paperwork that was conveniently dumped on his desk just after finishing his afternoon class. He grumbled as he scribbled his pen upon paper; hoping the witch will get a nasty hangover the next day and not come.

When Fai popped in he had a mouth full of chocolate. “Hello Kuro-rin sensei~! You don’t look too busy, so I thought I’d stop by.”

Slapping his hand that held the pen on the desk; Kurogane sighed and turned his attention to the bright eyed so-called teacher that came by unannounced. “And what makes you think I wasn’t busy?” He sarcastically asked. “And don’t talk with your mouth full. You’d choke; idiot…” He added for good measure.

“Because you were just scribbling on papers.” Fai moved then to sit on the edge of his desk and crossed his legs. He tugged at the collar of his shirt feeling a little warm.

“It’s called paperwork for a reason.” Kurogane rolled his eyes as he went back to writing. “Something that you would know nothing about because you’re lazy as hell.” He knew that wasn’t true since of course Fai does do his work but by looking at him; you’d think otherwise.

“Mean. You don’t have that much paperwork to deal with anyways.” He waved at the very small pile of papers. He held out his open palm, a couple of chocolates left. “Want one? They’re bitter, I think they might have alcohol in them.”

“No thanks.” Kurogane waved them off. “Even if they aren’t sweet; it’s not going to make me want them more.” He scoffed; not once looking at the blonde.

Shrugging he unwrapped one and ate it. He needed to find out who had brought them and where to find some more. “It’s so stuffy in here, I don’t see how you can stand it.”

“What are you talking about? The heater’s off and the cold air is already seeping through those crappy windows.” Kurogane casually stated as he gestured to the windows he had in his office.

“Maybe it’s because your office is so small?” He thought it was warm after all and removed his coat.

“Small or not; this room has decent ventilation.” Kurogane shrugged. “I can be cool in the summer and warm in the winter. I just came back from teaching brats so I’m still a bit hot but I’m cooling down quickly so it’s not a problem.”

Fai sat watching him work on his paperwork, honestly Kurogane was terribly boring when left to his own devices. “Entertain me~”

“Not gonna happen.” Kurogane should have seen that coming sooner but hell it’s Fai after all. “I’m busy and not in a mood to play with idiots. You want entertainment; go ahead with that Witch and drink yourself to death at a bar.”

“Terrible, Kuro-wan wants me to die.” Fai wailed, acting heartbroken.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. “Oh boy; watch me sink with guilt.” Honestly, Fai can be such a child. Not even a child; a baby! A whiny blonde haired baby!

“But Kuro-rin.” He pouted. “Hmm…want to go get lunch then?” Fai finished off his chocolates then. “We could make out, or do some paperwork together since you’re so insistent, or even get out of the hot room.”

“For the last time; the room’s not freaking hot. It must be from you running around everywhe—-” Kurogane stopped as he looked up and glanced at the blonde. “Whoa, what’s with your face?”

“What’s wrong with it?” He lifted his hands, patting his cheeks. They were hot. “It’s this office.”

“Maybe,” Kurogane relented. “Or maybe you’re coming down with something.” Lifting a hand, he touched Fai’s forehead. “Your skins a bit warmer than usual and your cheeks are red; really red.” He frowned with some concern. “I think you should get some rest or something.”

“I just feel hot though.” Kurogane’s hand on him wasn’t helping as he squirmed on the desk. He really did not need to be thinking on how rough he other’s man’s skin was and just how good it felt.

“Hm.” Kurogane pulled back his hand. “Maybe I should get an ice pack from the infirmary and have you lay down on the couch.”

“I’m not sick.” He was snapped out of his thoughts before he hoped down from the desk and staggered over to the couch.

“Whoa, careful.” Kurogane was at Fai’s side in a heartbeat as he had his hands on Fai’s hips. “Fine, maybe you’re not sick but you don’t look fine.” He sighed. “But some rest will do the trick, alright?”

Fai shivered at the touch and groaned. His heart was racing and he felt dizzy. No cold could act that fast.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the noise Fai made but took the otherwise silence with worry. He sighed. “Come on, I’ll help you walk to the couch.” The things he do for that blonde.

He managed to nod. Kurogane was too close and he had no clue why his body was betraying him and he was actually getting hard, but god help him if Kurogane saw.

The gym teacher managed to lead the blonde to the couch but as he was helping Fai lay down; his eyes trailed down and he blinked at what was probably bothering the blonde. “Uh…” Well, Fai wasn’t lying; he wasn’t sick. It was something else; something much worse. He faintly blushed.

Fai was panting now, his whole body feeling on fire. “K-kuro-rin.”

“……” Kurogane gulped a bit; now really confused on what’s happening. “W-What’s wrong? Do you still feel sick?”

“I don’t know. Something’s wrong.” He curled in on himself embarrassed.

“Hey, hey.” Kurogane grabbed Fai’s arms; making the blonde lay down on his back and look at him. “I’m not going to have a fit about it. Or make fun of you. You’re only human…. unfortunately….” He added under his breath. “It’s nothing to worry about.” He then cupped the side of Fai’s face softly. “Just calm down.”

Kurogane was so sweet when he was actually worried. It made his stomach twist into a knot as he turned his head into the touch. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction for whatever reason.

Assuming that it was Fai’s non-verbal way of saying ‘thank you’, Kurogane nodded. “Okay, now we have to figure out what’s making you feel…off. But,” He narrowed his eyes. “What the hell could have done this to you?”

He didn’t know, but he was burning up and felt like he was hyperventilating. Sitting up he removed his sweater and fell back onto the couch, feeling a little better.

Kurogane had to move back as Fai took off his sweater; the blonde now half-naked in front of him. Blushing, Kurogane looked away but as he did; he noticed the wrappers on the desk. “Say….where did you get those chocolates from?”

“I think it was in the office? Can’t remember…maybe the nurse’s station.” Fai’s eeys were narrowed. “It’s hot…”

“The nurse’s….” Just then Kurogane stood up and walked over to his desk. Picking up a wrapping; he folded it out and sure enough there was a small warning inside. He read it….and his face turned pale. “Shit…” Those chocolates….weren’t regular chocolates. “Oh fuck, blondie.”

“What? What is it?” Fai asked, not really caring as this point as he tried through sheer willpower not to touch himself.

“You fucking ate chocolates with those aphrodisiacs in them!” And Fai said that he might have gotten them from the infirmary. Which also meant…oh god. “That damn Seishiro…I’ll fucking kill that guy! Nasty perverted creep!”

He felt like he was having a panic attack, his fingers ached to try and touch himself. “How do I stop it?” He already knew the answer to that though, either let it run its course or relieve himself.

That got Kurogane quiet. Which meant he too knew what the options are. “I-I-I…I should get you to the kitchen and cool you off near the fridge or maybe…get some medicine.” He walked quickly up to the blonde and leaned for ward to pick him up. A really bad mistake. “We have to try something….”

Fai hadn’t thought anything really when he leaned up and kissed Kurogane quickly. He was breathing hard for all but a moment before grabbing the front of the man’s jacket and pulling him in for another kiss.

“Mmph!” Kurogane was shocked as he was started to be bombarded with kisses. He tried to pull away but the blonde had tremendous strength. That usually happens though when the blonde wanted something and wanted it bad….

Wrenching himself away from Kurogane he pushed him away embarrassed. He could not believe he’d just done that, he wanted to crawl into a hole and sleep for a few hundred years until his mortification died down.

Being pushed away, Kurogane can only pant as he stared into those sapphire eyes. He wasn’t angry though; just shocked. “Hey…y-you okay?” His voice soft and low; trying not to start something.

Fai was shifting on the couch, trying to ignore his erection and Kurogane.

“Hey….” Kurogane reached out and although he knew now what was going on, he touched the bare shoulder. “Come on, look at me. Just for a second. I’m not mad at you…and you sure as hell don’t have to embarrassed. I know it’s the damn chocolates doing this to you….” He then gulped. “And…maybe…” He was going to regret saying this, isn’t he? “I can help speed up the process of getting that stuff out of your system.”

Fai looked at Kurogane like he’d just proposed to him, completely and utterly confused and a bit shocked. He really didn’t want to be a pity fuck, but his body was having nothing to do with actually thinking things through.

“Don’t give me that look.” Kurogane chided gently. “It’s not I want to do this because I pity you or anything which I don’t.” He then slightly blushed. “But…you’ve been put into a crappy situation and….it’d be a pain and heartless of me to….leave you like this…so…I….wanna….h-help…got it?” He snapped a bit; his pride a bit hurt.

It didn’t take long for Fai to roll onto his back then and began taking off his pants. There was no way in hell he was going to ask questions.

“Whoa!” Kurogane grabbed Fai’s hands before the pants came all the way off. “L-Let me….” The blush was still there.

“I feel like I’m dying.” Fai moaned, hands moving to brush through his hair.

“I know.” Kurogane can see that on Fai’s face. “Just…let me do this for you…” He proceeded to softly kissed the back of one hand and placed the other on the couch. He began placing kisses up Fai’s arm as his own hand was touching the blonde’s chest. His lips ended on the nape of the neck; he started kissing it as his other hand went down to the bulge in Fai’s underwear. He cupped the arousal as his lips were still on that neck.

Fai gave a loud keening cry as he rocked his hips upwards, wanting more. He was light headed and wanted Kurogane more now than ever.

The noises Fai were making were making his own body heat up. But fighting the urge down; Kurogane carefully pulled the fabric; revealing the red hard erection before he wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking it.

“Oh god!” Fai arched off the couch, toes curling into the rough fabric.

Kurogane soon placed wet kisses over and down Fai’s chest but not before using his other hand to twink on those pink nubs in a teasing manner.

He had to resist the urge to hit Kurogane as electricity shot through him. God, he’d never been so sensitive before. “Please.”

Making a noise, Kurogane went down to Fai’s member; giving the head a lick. He tasted the precum that was leaking out. It was slightly salty but he had tasted worse. Not wanting to make Fai wait; he engulfed the whole member and just started bobbing his head up and down while using his hand to caress the balls and another to hold the hip down.

“Oh, oh….!” Fai lurched forward, his insides curling pleasantly. “God, Kuro-rinnnn. Oh god that’s so good.” Babbling at this point, Fai had buried his fingers in dark hair. Had he known this was all it took for Kurogane to give him head, he would have done this a lot sooner.

Groaning at those fingers in his head, Kurogane picked up the pace as he soon used both hands to grip the hips.

Fai gave out a series of tiny short lived noises, high pitched and incoherent. He wanted to move, to do something, anything as he felt his orgasm looming over, building and building.

Soon it became less of a reason to help with Fai and more just wanting to see the blonde cum. With determination, Kurogane used one hand to mess with those pink nipples. He then used his teeth to oh so lightly grazed along the blondes member.

“Please.” He moaned loudly tilting his head back. Kurogane was too much, more so than the drugs running through his system. Fai cracked open an eye and watched as he cock was taken by Kurogane. With that image forever burned into memory Fai jerked his hips upwards fruitlessly and came.

Feeling the dick twitching in his mouth, Kurogane pulled back a bit as the salty taste hit his tongue. He swallowed all of it; even licking his own lips.

Fai was breathing heavily, sprawled out over the couch. His mind was blank as he stared off at nothing in particular.

Wiping his mouth, Kurogane looked at the blonde; forever burning the image of Fai’s naked form in his memory. “You okay?”

Fai gave a squeak of a sound before clearing his throat. “I still feel warm…but better, much better.”

“That’s a start.” He didn’t know what he was thinking but Kurogane leaned over and gave Fai’s forehead a peck. “That’s good, at least.”

“I want to do it again.” He said boldly. And if what had just happened awas any indication Kurogane was up for it.

Blinking, Kurogane nodded with a smirk. “Fine. But don’t think you can take those words back once you said them.”

“Deal.” He was pretty sure he was still partially hard, but he hadn’t gotten the feeling back into his lower half to tell. “Think I’ll tell Yuuko-san I caught a bug and head home.”

“Not that she’ll care either way.” Kurogane rolled his eyes. “But hey, I was wrong before.” He then gave Fai a deep long kiss. “So, you ready?”

The kiss left him reeling. “Yes.”

Giving the blonde a smirk, Kurogane took off his shirt and joined the blonde on the couch; kissing him and soon having his way with him in the couch. Meanwhile, Seishiro, the school’s nurse, was walking back to the infirmary with a cup of coffee. He had a little gift that was waiting for him. He was going to grab them and go over the English department room and have his way with a center teacher, Subaru. However as he opened the door, he was met with an empty space on the table. He blinked in surprised. “…huh…I wondered where they were taken to…” He sipped his coffee and sighed. Those weren’t cheap and they have a very long lasting effect to those who eat it. Well, he can always run down and buy some more. But god have mercy on the ones who ate it; they might be sore for a long time.


End file.
